<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all we had burned on the pyre by Evekle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211249">all we had burned on the pyre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle'>Evekle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turning a new page, tearing the old one out [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athos | Comte de la Fère Angst, Character Study, Episode: s01e03 Commodities, Introspection, M/M, New Beginnings, POV Athos | Comte de la Fère, implied suicide ideation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D’Artagnan only glances at the paintings, curiosity rolling off of the boy in waves. Athos only shakes his head, there is nothing there for either of them, only more skeletons in the closet. </p>
<p>All he does is leave the room, still hearing Anne’s laugh ring through the very halls. </p>
<p>This is his own self made purgatory. </p>
<p>~~ </p>
<p>An introspection on Athos as his past burns to ashes in front of him and what is to come next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turning a new page, tearing the old one out [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all we had burned on the pyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s funny how easy it is to remember everything from the past. All it takes is a nudge in the right direction for the world to burn all around him, for the smoke to paint the very pictures of what used to be. Athos supposes that it would always end like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must stare his own past in the face as the ghosts follow his every step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For five years, he has not been the Comte de la Fere but a drunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back to the estate has him drowning in memories, the very sight of her blinding everywhere he looks. Oh how much he misses Anne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each way he looks, the very ghosts of Thomas and Anne haunt each step he has taken ever since what happened. At some point, Athos expects his wife to appear again, her smile outshining everything in this forsaken place. He can almost touch her- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(There’s a noose hanging off the line that goes slack and he turns away.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, none of what he sees matters. After all, they will be gone soon. Porthos will be ready to travel and Bonnaire will be brought to Paris. All he needs to do is to avoid losing himself in the forget-me-nots, the familiarity and the aching feeling that pieces are missing from the estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they?” the gascon asks one day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one that you need to know about. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother, Thomas,” he finds himself saying. The thing is, part of him wants to expose the very ghosts that follow his very step. It makes him want to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely it wouldn’t hurt to trust someone again? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D’Artagnan only glances at the paintings, curiosity rolling off of the boy in waves. Athos only shakes his head, there is nothing there for either of them, only more skeletons in the closet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he does is leave the room, still hearing Anne’s laugh ring through the very halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is his own self made purgatory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the very world shifts on its axis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne, his beautiful Anne comes back with a knife in her hands. It’s as though the very ghosts are back in his life. Athos only wants to be rid of this mortal coil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, it is what he deserves after all of these years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> (Perhaps it will be over soon.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D’Artagnan’s voice cuts through the smoke as an axe would twig. Athos doesn’t want to know who it is, after five years, he can finally rest yet the world rips it away from his very grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he were a better man, he would have told the gascon to leave him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is nothing more than a relic, one to be left with the past but d’Artagnan saves him anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet for the first time in all these years, there is warmth as the boy shakes him, demanding more answers. Athos answers, revealing the very ghosts he swore to keep away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past turns to ash and Athos can only watch . </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*waves* </p>
<p>After enough enabling from Ches, Chaos and Willows, I am also jumping on the 500 word challenge. If anything, they're quite fun.</p>
<p>Comments are serotonin and are the enabling energy for me to write out more fic :D </p>
<p>Yell with me about this fandom on my tumblr and discord!<br/>Tumblr: Evekle<br/>Discord: EliNLE #2838</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>